1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle washing and is more particularly directed to machines for washing vehicles through the use of high pressure jets of washing fluid applied to the vehicle, in the absence of mechanical brushing or the like, to remove dirt and foreign particles from the surface of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The following is the list of U.S. patents discovered by me in the course of a pre-application search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 2,822,564 Crivelli February 11, 1958 3,009,469 Cunningham November 21, 1961 3,196,888 Rousseau July 27, 1965 3,349,783 Ellis October 31, 1967 3,409,030 Schmidt November 5, 1968 3,410,285 Burger November 12, 1968 3,432,346 Hurst March 11, 1969 3,559,659 Gougoulas February 2, 1971 3,570,502 Farnsworth et al March 16, 1971 3,575,184 Jurkens April 20, 1971 4,288,255 Burger September 8, 1981 4,303,087 Flaxman December 1, 1981 ______________________________________
Of the above patents, the Rousseau U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,888, the Gougoulas U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,659, the Jurkens U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,184 and the Farnsworth et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,502 are each directed to high pressure cleaning of vehicles with a washing fluid. As will become apparent from a consideration of the elements of my invention, set forth below, none of these patents present subject matter that provides the improved performance of my novel and unobvious invention and in any event, the operational efficiency and improved results over these and other known prior devices and apparatus has not, in the past, been attained.